


Invisible shackles

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Portgas D. Ace had always lived in the utopia-like world. But lately, he begun to question the things he took for granted, and he began to seek out the truth. But not everything is what it seems, and pursuing this truth would cause him to lose everything.





	Invisible shackles

It was just like any other day. He would wake up, eat his breakfast, and then step out to mingle with the crew.

The crew called themselves Whitebeard Pirates, and Ace had joined them three days ago. 

They seemed to always be available, whenever he needed them, which was weird. It was like they didn't have anything else to do at all. No responsibilities, no desire to spend time with one another. This weirded Ace out to the max. This feeling only intensified when he met the Strawhat Pirates. While they did try to include him as well, Luffy's crew had their own little niche made already.

But Whitebeard Pirates were different. It seemed as if they spared no time for themselves at all.

This led Ace to question things.

Something strange was happening, and he had to find out what.

"How are you doing, Ace?" Haruta sat down on the chair next to his

"I am feeling fine." Ace lied

"Are you sure? Something seems to be bothering you." Haruta prodded "You can tell me."

"Why aren't you with the others?" Ace changed the subject

Haruta grew silent at that.

"Never mind." Ace stood up and went to lean against the railing "The sea is calm."

"Yes, it is." Haruta had to agree

They were interrupted by the arrival of Thatch, who brought a couple of dishes over. The entire crew fell silent. It was their time to chow down.

And Ace committed himself to completing this job, pushing his concerns to the back of his mind for the time being.

-x-

In a random lab tucked in middle of nowhere, a man and a woman stood, looking at the body floating in a cylindrical container. Wires went from the computer to the head of the aforementioned body. The body was that of a young man, who had been in coma for quite some time.

"What do you think, Dr. Vegapunk?" the woman seemed desperate

"We're making a bit of a progress." Vegapunk typed something into the computer "We should have a breakthrough soon. However, there is no guarantee that the transition would succeed."

"I will pay you whatever sum you request, just make sure it does succeed." the woman insisted "No mother wishes to bury her child."

"I am an old friend of your family." Vegapunk smiled "I will try my best. I am just warning you that my best may not be enough."

His client said no more as she left the lab in a hurry. She cursed the day that their car crashed. Thanks to that crash, her son was in coma, with the possibility that he might not survive. 

Dr. Vegapunk had offered to help her, by transplanting her son's brain with the brain from someone else.

The problem was that only one of the parents could be a donor.

And so Dr. Vegapunk came up with a plan.


End file.
